When Fates Collide
by Minnelli2007
Summary: 5 years after the incident at Olduvai, the UAC sends a new team to reopen the site with an old face as a guide. What strange creatures await them and will they uncover the traitor and conspiracy in enough time or will they all perish?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own some of the plot, later on I will, and some of the characters, not Reaper but yea I want him soooo. Read and review if ya like**

* * *

Steps echoed down the abandoned corridors of Olduvai as a petite figure slowly made her way across the steel grating with an assault rifle in hand. Her straight brown hair was secured in a ponytail and pale green eyes scanned the room. Bringing a hand up to her ear she listened to a static transmission and turned her head to the left.

"Harpie to base, over." She spoke quietly but was met by more static though an occasional word was heard by a man from her squadron.

"Turn…corridor…mission…hostile…base." Harpie shook her head in frustration and removed the ear-piece throwing it to the ground and spitting in its direction.

"Damn proto-type, fucking corporation and their piece of shit equipment. Damn imbeciles."

A canister fell to the ground in the other room and she quickly leveled her gun while approaching the open doorway. Harpie headed into the dark room and felt around her waist, pulling out her flashlight and shining the room with its UV rays. She saw shadows dancing on the walls and proceeded deeper into the room. The metal tables were filled with lab equipment and the walls were lined with sheets of paper. Harpie froze when she heard heavy breathing and felt hot breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and muttered a quick prayer before turning and dropping to her knees. A monsters claw swung over-heard and she released her first chamber of bullets into its stomach. It screeched in pain and struck out again, this time hitting her shoulder and tearing into the skin. She cried out in pain and shot the second round, only half of them hitting the monster. It retreated and she ran out after it, picking the ear-piece back up on the way out.

"Harpie to base team, in hot pursuit of enemy down the West corridor, the beast is moving fast as hell. Cut it off at stairway 6." She heard more static and swore stuffing the communications device into her vest pocket. Harpie was a few steps behind the creature but kept up by a trail of blood, her boots pounding against the steel as she followed it farther and farther into the facility. As she was rounding another corridor she heard its growls from above and quickly looked up to see it looming over her. It jumped down and she fell to the floor, shooting half her clip into its lower torso. It roared and clawed at her again but she blocked with her gun, preparing to fire as it took off around the corner. She jumped up and tried to follow but with each step she lost pace and more blood than she should have. Turning one last corner she saw and heard nothing, and sighed in defeat. Cursing again, she started her trek back to the secured area.

* * *

Stepping into the clean laboratory, Harpie was accosted with questions by her team.

"Where did you go?"

"What the fuck happened?"

"What in God's name was that creature?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" The last came from a blonde girl with pale green eyes like her own and was said with the harshest voice. All the questions blurred together as Harpies vision faltered and she roared in anger.

"Enough!" Everyone quieted as Harpie tore her vest off to receive medical attention. The staff dabbed her wound with alcohol and started to stitch the open gash. Harpie gritted her teeth and looked to the team.

"I did a recon of the area and was met by hostility. I engaged but lost sight of the subject and I returned to base for medical aid. Are there any problems?" She punctuated the last sentence while glaring at each member who murmured a no, expect for the girl.

"We'll talk later." The blonde said returning the glare before turning her back and walking over to one of the men who spoke with her quietly. Harpie glanced towards the technician who sat watching the computers.

"Pull up the feed from my gun and from the cameras that were set-up." She watched the monitors and saw the beast's face. The men behind her recoiled in horror at its deformed, slimy features, at least what was distinguishable of them. One of the five men muttered and Harpie turned to him sharply.

"What was the Vamp?" The Romanian man shook his head and repeated himself louder, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"That creature is a demon of the underworld, not even this planet would create that monstrosity." She looked away and down to her bandaged wound while slowly and carefully moving her shoulder.

"I don't care what it is or how many there are, it's our job to exterminate them and take hold of the Ark. Tech and Bullet return to the main quarters and evacuate Olduvai, I want all civilians out of this area, its now code red. Vamp radio command for reinforcements, I want anything they can spare for us. Hades, Fury set up a perimeter and keep guard at the doors." Harpie hopped down from the table and started to walk away.

"Where are you going captain?" Fury called, her blonde hair shining under the light. Harpie turned and smiled mischievously.

"Calling a few old friends for a chat."

* * *

5 years ago two survivors had escaped form Olduvai with their lives and one had a new ability of heighten senses. Unfortunately 3 years later one of those survivors died in a scientific accident when a project exploded. He was never the same without her. John "Reaper" Grimm sat at his desk, sorting through paperwork from a week old assignment when his computer started to ping with an incoming transmission. A woman in her late twenties with straight brown hair and hollow pale green eyes stared back at him from his screen.

"Hello Reaper. My name is Ledell, my team calls me Harpie. I'm leader of a RRTS group that was sent to thoroughly cleanse Olduvai and the excavation site so it could be re-opened. I understand your team was the last one to be sent here and I request your presence for this mission. The higher ups have already approved, it's your choice to come." Reaper noticed her bandaged shoulder and she also looked to it.

"You can prevent many deaths." She whispered sadly and looked back at him with determination. "We are one of the best teams out there, and all I'm asking for is a guide to the excavation site since the schematics of the area have been destroyed. I'd rather not explore without a map and end up trapping my team or having them cornered by these devils. "Reaper shuddered as he remembered two old team-mates, four who were killed by the creatures and one who he killed for turning. "All I want is a guide, you have one hour." He looked up as she disconnected from him. He replayed her message many times letting the words wash over him and seep into his mind. Looking at a picture resting on his desk he lifted it and ran his thumb over the woman's face. He sighed and brought his cross attached to a silver chain to his lips and stood lifting his assault rifle.

"Forgive me God for what I do." The automated voice rang out after him as he shut down his computer and cleared his desk.

"Weapon Handler: Reaper." Pulling on a black vest he exited the office area and made his way to the helipad. Entering the five man shuttle he saw it was already occupied by another passenger. He looked at the pilot who shrugged and responded to his questioning look.

"The fiery vixen was our first stop; we have one more on the other side of the complex at the weapons lab. Their really going all out this time to make sure the threat is eradicated." Reaper relaxed in his seat across from the woman while he studied her from the corner of his eyes. She had long dark red curls that fell to her chest and her deep sea blue eyes stared at the sniper rifle that rested in her lap. Her berry-stung lips off-set her black leather outfit and she looked as if she were only a few inches shorter than his 6'1 height. The woman seemed mid-20's, around his age and she said nothing to him, she didn't even bother to glance in his direction, rather kept to herself and her gun. Reaper didn't mind, he felt as if the two were the same person, both lived for their jobs and nothing more.

The chopper lifted and flew across the large complex, after 20 minutes they landed on another helipad and looked around the empty clearing. The pilot turned back to Reaper and the girl but addressed Reaper.

"Seems like our lab rat scurried away, care for an assist and retrieve mission?" Reaper sighed and jumped down from the copter and jogged into the building. He stopped at the end of a white hallway where black bags sat piled at the door, each bulging with equipment. Reaper entered the lab and found himself facing the back of a large, burly man with spiked brown hair who was lifting bags onto his shoulders. He stood around 6'5 and when he turned around Reaper saw his chocolate brown eyes were haunted and he had a deep scar running from his temple to his cheek. There were other scars that marred his face but none as prominent or old as that one. He lifted his gun towards Reaper and the automated voice rang out again.

"Weapon Handler: Brute" The man gave Reaper a cold stare as he was spoken to.

"You don't strike me as a scientist."

"That's because he's just a bodyguard." A female voiced echoed of the walls as she descended metal stairs on the east side of the room, she had two unique hilts in her hands and a large gun held up by her arms.

"You're the weapons scientist?" Reaper asked raising his eyebrows in surprise. The woman in her early twenties had long black hair pulled into a messy bun with strands hanging down. Her bangs fell in front of her caramel brown eyes and her lab coat hung loosely on her small frame. She quirked her own eyebrow at his question.

"Is there a problem with my profession?" She asked wetting her lips and taking in Reapers appearance. Her eyes raked his fitted body and she glanced away blushing when she realized he had caught her. He rolled his eyes and Brute grunted before staring coldly at Reaper again who returned the glare. She packed another black duffle bag with the gun and turned back to Reaper, her blush vanished and the two hilts stuffed into her pocket.

"I'm Adela, the new head of weapons development and research." She pointed to the larger man and nodded in his direction. "That is my older brother Brutus, you can call him Brute, don't expect an answer back from him though." She turned back to Reaper and held her hand out for a proper greeting but he just stared at it before turning back to Brutus.

"What happened to him?" Adela frowned at the lack of respect but walked over to her brother and pointed to the circular scars on his throat.

"His vocal chords were shot during a mission when he was younger, that's also where he got his scar. He almost died and we re-constructed as much of his face as we could, but he was never fully healed and never regained use of his voice again." Her eyes grew sad but she quickly covered it.

"You used to be a doctor then." Adela nodded in affirmation and turned back to Reaper while packing one last bag of clothes.

"After his mission I switched to weaponry and designed for him mainly. A few years after, I was recruited and locked away in a facility near Massachusetts. Last month I was taken from there and promoted to this job." She shouldered a bag and turned towards Brutus.

"Take the bags to the helicopter and I'll be out shortly." He walked towards the door and exited the room, picking up all the bags but three on his way out. Reaper watched in respect as the man didn't struggle under any of the weight, even for someone his size. Adela shut down the machinery and headed for the entry-way but stopped shortly at the door and turned around, bumping into Reaper who was directly behind her. She started to fall but with quick reflexes, his arms were around her waist and she was pressed against his body. He inhaled her scent and for a moment, lost himself in the warmth against his abdomen. He opened his eyes and saw her guarded yet confused look.

"Could you carry two of the bags and I'll get the third." Reaper nodded and picked all three bags up and started to walk away from her as quick as possible. He didn't need any distractions and he knew it would be hard to resist a beautiful woman. He especially didn't want her brother breathing down his back while he tried to seduce his baby sister because of testosterone that was uncontrolled.

They strode to the side of the chopper and after loading the four bags, climbed onboard and saw Brutus sitting next to the other woman. Adela removed on of the hilts from her pocket and handed it to the mysterious passenger. She sat next to Reaper and watched how the woman examined every detail.

"I modified it from your last use; it's hotter and cools quicker." The woman hit a button on the handle and a controlled red UV ray shot out a foot from the base.

"Weapon Handler: Syth" The woman looked to Adela and hit the button again causing the light to disappear. She touched the base with her bare fingers and though it should have burned her, the area was cool. She nodded to Adela in approval who sat back with a smirk on her face. Syth placed the weapon on her belt and closed her eyes, reclining back in her seat. The helicopter lifted and flew them towards a transporter that would take them to the under- construction Ark and to Olduvai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own some of the plot, later on I will, and some of the characters, not Reaper but yea I want him soooo. Read and review if ya like**

**Thanks:**

Daemon Hunter-65 -_Thank you very much for being my first review, I actually have quite a bit of this story written out I was just waiting for anyone, even one person, to review to see if I should continue. I really appreciate it. So again, thank you veryyyyy much_

* * *

Fury drummed her black polished nails against the cold metal table as she sat on a stool across from Harpie.

"Did you wake up this morning and feel like being an irresponsible jackass?" Fury demanded her eyes blazing with fury. Harpie sighed and ran her hand over her forehead before glancing at the other girl hardly.

"That is improper language for a superior officer, stop trying to be a tough bitch, its going to get you no-where expect on cleaning duty." Fury crossed her arms over her chest and sat up straight. Harpie stood and slowly walked to her and gently grabbed her face so she could stare into the same pale green eyes.

"I'm only going to repeat this one more time, so listen well, I scouted an area to make sure it was safe for my team to venture into, to make sure it was safe for my baby sister, who is my world. As a leader it is my job…" Fury pulled away and pushed Harpie back, her eyes shining with fearful tears.

"As my sister it's your job to live and stay alive, not to let your damn memories torment you or go looking for death." Harpie opened her mouth to retort but a knock at the door made her turn towards it. Bullet stuck half his body through the door and looked from each woman before setting his eyes back on Harpie.

"Duffle bags loaded with guns and ammunition are being sent through the transporter, I'm assuming your guests would be arriving after." Harpie looked at Fury and the two shared a silent understanding that their conversation was not finished. She turned back to Bullet and addressed him.

"Find Vamp and Tech; give our new guests a warm welcome. I'll be down shortly." Bullet turned to walk away but she spoke again, "Check the area and make sure there are no uninvited crashers. I want things to go smoothly." She turned back to Fury and picked her gun back up and strapped it onto her shoulder.

"Take your post up again, wait for new orders when I return." Harpie exited the room and walked through the empty hallway until she came to a large titanium vault door. She entered her access code on the key-board and the latches unlocked. The gigantic door swung open and she saw blue flashes as bag after bag was transported. Vamp and Bullet kept pace and moved each bag as it came while Tech monitored the progress. After the ninth bag, a small weathered green one, the young Asian called out from his station.

"The boys on the other side said that's all for equipment, we should be having company any minute, stand back unless you want splatter on your clothes." They all moved next to Tech and waited for a few moments, nothing came until the blue light was seen again.

Reaper's stomach was the first to experience the painful travel as he vomited on the ground. He crawled a bit of a distance away before up-righting himself and wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. He was followed by Syth who doubled over in pain but did not retch on the ground. Adela was next and when she landed, she fell to her knees and couldn't hold anything down. Harpie walked over to the three as Adela was still heaving on the floor. She started to greet them all individually until the blue light flashed again.

Brutus came through the transporter and before noticing anything, his eyes flew to Adela. He knelt down onto one knee and started to check on her status. Harpies eyes bulged momentarily which Reaper and Syth noticed but stored in the back of their minds to question her on later. She quickly composed herself and returned to the two as if nothing happened.

"I'm the squadron leader Ledell; you will call me Harpie. I trust you all have acquainted yourselves with each other." She walked to each person and shook their hands; expect Adela who was still on the ground and Brutus who she pointedly ignored. "I thank you on behalf of my team and even though some of you may seem out of environment." A few eyes shot towards Adela. "You are really quite valuable to us up here." She smiled at the compliment but grabbed her stomach again as it acted up and Brute started to rub her back to help sooth it, she glanced towards him gratefully and stood with his out-stretched hand. Harpie turned towards her team and nodded at each one.

"Tech, Bullet, Vamp start transporting the bags to the medical unit and tell the doctors they are dismissed. Would you all please follow me to monitors so I can show you what we've encountered these past few hours?" Harpie walked over to a monitor and pulled up the feed from her gun. They went through her chase of the monster and Reaper shuddered from the beastly images he was reliving again. Syth and Brutus said nothing but Adela looked on in fright, taking Brute's hand into hers for comfort. Harpie turned around with a grave expression and looked towards Reaper.

"I understand this was a traumatic mission when you were up here five years ago and I apologize for asking you to experience it again. You aren't required to stay here the entire time; we just need an escort to the excavation site. As I said earlier we have no maps and I trust your memory and your skills to keep my team alive." Reaper nodded and was lost in his thoughts as she addressed the rest of the group.

"Syth, I hired you as the team sniper. From what I was told, there is a window over-looking the excavation site and after we cleanse the area I'd like you to set up there and watch our backs until we enter. I'll have someone stationed with you and then you can follow us into the site." She turned to Adela and her eyes softened.

"I was going to leave you here on your own as our medical doctor, but when we enter the site I think it would be better to have you with us, your guard obviously wouldn't leave your side anyways." She said the last few words with spite laced into her voice and an acid look directed towards Brutus who returned the stare. The room fell silent with tension and Syth spoke for the first time, her voice soft like a whisper.

"I'm going to scout the area myself and set up a few things." She turned and started to walk towards the door, her boots clicking against the ground until Harpie spoke.

"As talented as you are Syth, I won't authorize that. Take Vamp with you as backup." Syth turned back and gave Harpie a bored stare.

"I follow no-one's orders." Harpie sighed and spoke with a frustrated voice.

"Then he will be following you around since I won't let you leave the secure grounds without an escort." Syth just shrugged and sauntered away into the corridors with Vamp not far behind. Harpie looked at Brute and Adela who were conversing quietly and she cleared her throat causing the two to look up.

"A word Brute, Reaper could you kindly escort the doctor to her laboratory so she can unload and brief my men on the new technology." Reaper nodded and Adela hesitated but when Brutus waved his hand she smiled and followed Reaper out to hallway. He turned towards Harpie who had her fists curled at her sides and her eyes were indifferent. She walked over to Brute and starred into his eyes. Her hand reared back and connected with the side of his face, which slowly turned red from the slap.

"Six years Brutus, six years and I had no word from you. How could you do that to me?" Harpies eyes shone with tears and Brutus looked on sadly. He stroked her cheek and she shut her eyes in momentary bliss but jerked away seconds later.

"You have no right to touch me." She stepped back from him and his eyes showed deep regret and sadness. He shook his head and tried to convey his message with old military signals and the small sign language he had learned.

"There is no excuse for what you did Brutus, you abandoned the one woman who could have ever loved you. You're a beast, Brutus, nothing but a heartless beast." His eyes shown with un-shed tears and he turned his back on her and left the room, his thoughts thinking none could ever love a beast. Harpie watched him leave and her soul died more knowing she had murdered their hearts and hopes.

* * *

Syth checked each corner before she turned and made sure to listen for any noise. It would have been much easier on her own, if Vamp wasn't behind her asking constant questions in his thick accent.

"How is it, a beautiful muse like you could be a deadly killer?" He asked starring at her body with no shame. Syth glanced at him but did no answer, only put down a minuscule red dot against the grating. The dot blinked for an instant and then settled into a black color. Satisfied she continued moving on ignoring Vamp's questions. Crawling in the vents brought her attention to the ceiling and she stopped abruptly. Vamp raised his gun as he noticed her stance and brought himself closer to her.

"What is it?" She silenced him with a finger and he grew annoyed.

"What did you hear?" He asked again brushing against her.

"Shut up or I'll make your silence permanent." Syth pressed her ear against the wall and listened to the light pounding. She grabbed her sword and had her fingers hovering over the button when a howl from above startled Vamp. He released bullets into the vent and from their right, a devilishly large creature burst through the steel door. Vamp was thrown to the ground by Syth who charged the beast with just the handle of her sword. It raised its claw to swing and she ducked under, sending a punch to its mid-section. It staggered back but was barely phased by the powerful blow. Syth growled and sent a kick to its legs, but the beast grabbed her calf and threw her into a pipe. Vamp was calling for back-up but could not shoot at the monster in fear of hitting Syth. The monster loomed over her and she thrust the handle up into its palm. It forced its hand down and she struggled to gain momentum. Smirking at the beast she pressed the button and slowly a ray of red light appeared through the creature's hand. It screamed in pain and tore its hand-backwards, causing the beam to spilt its hand and blood sputtered from the wound. It slashed her face and threw her into the vent on the ceiling and she bounced and landed on the floor. Footsteps were heard from down the hall and Vamp shot at the creature as it took off in the west corridor. He chased after it but stopped at the corner and stared back at the unmoving Syth. Bullet and Tech rounded the corner and as he looked the other way he saw it was empty. He jogged back to Syth and turned her over, blood trickled down the side of her mouth but slowly her eyes fluttered open and she wiped at her chin. She sat up and said nothing, but gathered her weapons and resumed setting the red dots on the ground, as the men stared in confusion.

* * *

Adela and Reaper walked through the clean hallways in uncomfortable silence until they came to an empty lab. They glanced around looking for the others but saw no-one nearby. Adela shrugged off her lab jacket and hung it on a peg while Reaper watched her from a table. She reached into one of the black duffle bags and started to lay the contents out onto the table. He was fascinated by the devices she chose to bring with her and asked for an explanation. Her eyes lit up and she started to explain the five weapons, first picking up a small silver pen.

"This looks like a pen but I've modified it to be a tracker. This button on the top releases small arrows that have a tracking device attached to them. Twist the pens cap to activate the tracking device, it will only work for 48 hours though, it still has kinks I need to fix." She moved onto a small circular, almost flat piece.

"This is a mine; Syth has a smaller version that she can detonate, I'm sure she's placing them in positions as we speak. This is a larger version so you all may see them and get as far away as possible. These have a bit of a kick; Syth's don't have as much. You can set them so either movement triggers them, or you can watch the camera feed and trigger them-yourselves, assuming you have access to the feed." She moved closer to him and handed him a light-weight handgun.

"This is my baby; it shoots small bullets which are loaded with different substances which are trapped inside lead containers that explode after ten seconds of being released from the shaft of the gun. I only have a few different types of bullets; experiments are still going on for the level of lethal dosages of certain fluids." Their hands touched for a brief moment as he handed the gun back to her and a shock passed through the two. He watched her reaction and saw the faint blush creep to her cheeks. She cleared her throat and looked away from his eyes and down to the handle from before.

"This is the uh…Ray Sword I made for Syth and Harpie. Its UV rays are powerful enough to cut flesh but not cut cleanly through it. Its cool-down rate is faster than the proto-types and the ray is hotter but it still needs a lot of work." She moved to the last machine and picked up a small ear-piece.

"Simple com device with no interference, you can send messages to the whole squadron or to a single person if you choose. It's smaller and won't fall out and hearing is nice. No static and it won't give away your position. It's like a whisper in your ear." She said it softly and placed one inside his ear as he watched her. As she went to pull her hand away, he grabbed it and pressed her palm against his cheek. She looked at him through partially lidded eyes and he started to lower his face towards hers. Adela stared at Reapers lips as they came closer and she could fell his breath on her lips. Her eyes flew shut and he brought his hand to the nape of her neck. She pulled away before their lips met and started to un-pack another duffle bag. Reaper watched in amazement at the rejection but was fueled with more desire and want for the scientist.

Reaper started to speak when Brutus banged his way into the room, eyes darting from Reaper and a blushing Adela. He glared at Reaper but moved to Adela and grabbed her fore-arm dragging her out of ear-short. The two made gestures in the corner and Reaper tried not to see the communication. Syth entered from the south with Vamp, Tech and Bullet trailing behind talking quickly and quietly. She set her things on a table and entered the bathroom to clean the blood from her mouth and cheek. Adela followed after her to check on the cut and Brutus walked over to Reaper. He stood in front of Reaper and made a fist but when Harpie burst into the room, banging the door behind her, he backed down. She narrowed her eyes but strode to her team as they un-loaded the rest of the duffle bags. She slammed her gun onto the table causing them all to look up.

"I want you all to learn these weapons in minutes; we don't have time to spare so you can play games. I want to be off this planet as soon as possible." Harpie walked into the adjacent office and slammed the door behind her. Fury entered from the north and glanced towards Brute before entering the office. The two's muffled voices could be heard and Reaper looked up when another object was slammed. He walked over to the door and knocked. He waited until the door was pulled open in his face and a red-faced Harpie stared back at him, a bruise forming on her cheek.

"What." She demanded breathing heavily. In the corner Fury had her arms crossed, a bruise forming on her chin. Reaper raised an eyebrow at the appearances and Harpie gained control of her breathing.

"What do you want Reaper, I'm busy." She glanced back towards Fury who sat in the chair in front of the steel desk.

"Orders captain. I don't want to sit around waiting for nothing to do. Perhaps I can…"Harpie held up her hand and Reaper trailed off. She thought for a moment and ran her hand through her ponytail.

"Have Tech watch the feed, Adela and Brute can do whatever the hell they want. Tell Vamp and Bullet to watch the main doors. Fury's going back to the Ark to shut it down for quarantine, have Syth accompany her. You can occupy yourself learning the new weapons or doing whatever. We're not moving out until Fury and Syth have shut the Ark down and Fury has business." Harpie went to shut the door but Reaper put his hand in the doorway.

"Why don't I go with Syth to the Ark so you can handle whatever this is? Then when we get back we won't be waiting for anyone." Harpie waved a hand at him and shut the door. Syth exited the bathroom with Adela and nodded at Reaper, shouldering her sniper. They exited the room, Reaper throwing one last glance back at Adela who was trying desperately not to look. Brute grunted and she walked back over to him, talking while he gestured madly. Tech watched the monitors while Vamp and Bullet went to separate doors and stood outside. Bullet shuddered while standing in the corridors and looked from left to right, his dark skin glimmering in the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own some of the plot, later on I will, and some of the characters, not Reaper but yea I want him soooo. Read and review if ya like **

**Thanks: **

Padme4000- _Thanks for your review, im glad that out of all the people who are reading at least some are reviewing. This chapters for you since you wanted the next one so badly_

_**A/N- **fyi, since it seems quite a few of you are intersted or maybe just glanced through, i have about seven chapters already written and this story is all planned out, maybe a few reviews with opinions or critisim, ( likes/dislikes) would have me writing faster, im basically updating a chapter a day until i've gone through what's already been written. Reviews are nice, be them good or bad_

_(BTW NO BETA FOR THIS STORY! THANKS TO 1825 FOR POINTING OUT MY MANYYY MISTAKES AFTER I UPDATED!)_

* * *

Syth and Reaper carefully strolled through the corridors on their way to the Ark. They passed through the Atrium, walked down the stairs and came to the door. The two side glanced at each other before scrambling into the main room and checking the area. 

"Clear." Reaper called out from above, walking down the metal stairs as Syth nodded her head. Syth walked out the room while Reaper put the facility into lock-down and set the doors to close behind him. He exited and saw Syth placing mines on the door frame and watched her in confusion. She turned to him and motioned to the upper left corner.

"Give me a boost." Reaper cupped his hands and she stepped into it. He easily lifted her and she placed a small camera in the upper corner. He lowered back down and she walked to the end of the hallway, placing two more blue dots parallel to each other. Reaper cleared his throat and she turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" He questioned while they walked back into the Atrium. Her voice echoed off the walls as she spoke quietly.

"The small devices against the door are mines, it's an insurance policy if any of these demons get by us, we can't risk them return to Earth. Before we left Nevada I planted a few in the elevator if any make it that far." She pulled a miniature camera from her pocket and handed it to Reaper. "There are cameras in the upper corners of a few of the corridors and at the end of the hall-ways those blue dots are motion sensors Adela built, they trigger the cameras and they send a visual to this." She held up a small digital pad and screen with letters and numbers on the bottom. She tucked the pad and camera back into her pocket. He walked by her but she placed a firm grip onto his bicep and he turned around sharply.

"You see something?" He asked his eyes scanning the room and gun at ready. Her eyes showed curiosity and she stared at him, wondering before she voiced her question.

"Harpie wouldn't completely brief me on what's going on and I had no time to research. What really happened up here five years ago?" Reapers tone became flat and his eyes dull as he relayed the events to Syth, almost as if reliving them again.

* * *

_Blood was everywhere. I tried to stop it as Samantha crouched down next to him The Kid was to young. I couldn't believe Sarge, what had taken over the man and caused him to massacre everyone._

_"It was his first mission!" I shouted in hate and sadness. Sarge never batted another eye-lid towards the young man he ruthlessly shot a bullet into._

_"And it's not gonna be my last." Sarge answered coldly, taking aim towards Pinky._

_"I will not be killed by a mad man!" Pinky yelled pulling out a pistol he had gotten from Mac._ _I closed Kid's eyes and stood to argue but as I rushed towards Sarge, his expression changed to one of fear while staring behind Pinky._

_"There's something behind me, isn't there?" He said as a man filled with crushed hopes._

_It was enormous and came striding with a purpose and lifted Pinky by his head like nothing. He swung Pinky around and as we tried to save him, everything went black._

"After that I lost conscious. I was smashed in the face by Pinkie's wheel-chair. Duke, an old team-mate, helped to raise me back to consciousness and we fought against…" Reaper was interrupted when screams pierced his ear-pierce and Syth looked up. The two took off and ran back to the medical lab to find Hades on a table, blood leaking from his chest. His ribs were exposed since a few had been pushed through his skin and blood was pouring from his mouth. Syth quickly ran to the man and held him down by his shoulders while Brute grabbed his flaying legs. Adela came back with an IV followed by Bullet carrying a tray of shining metal tools. She injected him with morphine and Harpie came rushing out of the office.

"What the fuck is going on?" Her eyes flew from each person until they rested on Hades as Adela worked swiftly to save him. His heart beat continued to drop at a fast pace and Reaper watched sadly as her efforts were in vain. His eyes scanned Hades body and he noticed a large hole in the side of his neck. He let Hades go while pulling out a pistol and aiming at him. Harpie re-acted quickly and brought her hand-gun to his fore-head

"What are you thinking, stand the fuck down Reaper?" She spat viscously. Reaper pointed to Hades neck and spoke quietly, filled with torment.

"He's infected Ledell; put the man out of his misery." Her eyes grew cold and she looked from Reaper to Hades.

"Put your man out of his misery, his condition is un-savable." Reaper yelled, growing more anxious as each second past. Harpie closed her eyes and trained her gun onto Hades, whose eyes were wide, begging her no. Adela's scream rang out simultaneously as Harpie released a bullet into his head. Brute held a shaking and sobbing Adela in his arms while Harpie placed her gun in the holster. She looked around the room and her stomach dropped.

"Has anyone seen Fury?" Her voice quivered with fear.

* * *

Fury had heard his screams; they tortured her as she ran through the corridors after the demon. Hades had defended her as they patrolled the corridors, he had thrown her to the ground and though he saved her, she died when she saw his body lying there. 

_He convulsed on the ground as his skin started taking on a pearly grey color. She rushed to him and tears poured from her eyes._

_"I'll always love you." He whispered as his body shook with pain. Fury kissed his blood-stained lips and slipped his engagement ring from his finger. Glancing at him one last time, he desperately tried to stop her as she chased the beast down the corridor. It was always a few strides ahead of her, but she followed it pounding foot-steps_

She ran down more steps and stopped as she entered a dank, dirty bathroom. There was a large hole burnt into the ceiling but her eyes were glued on the stalls. Some of the doors had been ripped off the hinges and a low growl could be heard, bouncing off the walls. Fury peaked around the sinks that were stationed in the center of the room. Water dripped from the rusty pipes and she crouched down, staring at the floor where the toilets were. Seeing nothing she approached the door and kicked the first open. Rats scurried across her boots and her heart leapt at the sight. Calming herself, she proceeded from stall to stall, clearing each one.

After all were cleared Fury stared around the empty, chilly room. She sighed in defeat and started back up the stairs when a trail of a sticky substance dripped onto her shoulder. She slowly glanced into the dark and saw only the vents. Shining her light, the monsters face came into view and it fell down from its perch. Fury braced herself and shot the monster. It continued to descend and knocked her gun out of her hand while pushing her into the sink. She hit the grimy porcelain and ducked down as his as its claw swung at her. Tiles shattered and fragments fell onto her as she crawled away, standing and running up the stairs when she cleared the sinks.

"Fury your coordinates" Harpie yelled into the ear-piece, trying to find her sister. Fury was out of breath and had no time to respond as the monster had ripped a sink from the wall and hurled it towards her. Not expecting it, she was hit and could fell the bone in her leg explode. She screamed in pain and fell on the stairs, responding to her sister with sobs and cries of help.

"The bathroom, please help, its here." The creature slowly walked up the stairs, watching its helpless prey. Fury tried to desperately crawl away but the pain in her leg was un-bearable. The creature stood above her and as it raised its claw, she saw its torso had been shot multiple times. This was the demon that attacked her sister. She closed her eyes and screamed again as the claw descended, ready to destroy its victim's life.

* * *

"Harpie" The shrill scream sounded over the comm. Mixed with the roar of the monster. Harpie, Reaper, Brute and Syth rushed to the bathroom hoping to make it in time. When they arrived, Harpie almost vomited at the site. Blood was splattered against the stairs and on a wall, her gun stained with blood laid on the floor in the bathroom. Tile was everywhere, but the monster and Fury were missing.

"Fury!" Harpie shouted, tears in her voice.

"Arista!" She tried again, calling her sisters true name while she frantically checked the bathroom. Reaper and Syth re-checked the corridors, one going left and the other right, while Brute stood on the stairs waiting for Harpie. She spun around and rushed to Brute, a crazy look in her watery eyes.

"If you had never come, I would have never been distracted! We would have never fought. This is your fault! You killed my only family!" Brutus watched in sympathy as Harpie broke down, collapsing on the stairs and crying with her head in her hands. Brute slowly sat down next her and took her into his arms. She resisted at first but relented and clutched onto him with need, He rubbed her back and ran his hand through her loose hair, which had come un-done while running.

"Everyone's left me Brute, everyone." Brutus held her tighter indicating she was wrong and Harpie shuddered.

"Promise me, please, you can't leave this time." She whispered to his chest. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her tear stained face. His mouth met hers in a slow, tormented kiss which quickly became passionate by Harpie's need to feel loved. They separated and he held her face, conveying his message in his eyes. She nodded and the two stood, walking back outside to see Reaper and Syth. Harpies voice faltered at first but became steady when Brute placed his hand on her back.

"Hades and Fury have been killed in action, when we return to Earth they will be properly honored. We need to re-group and return to the base." The two nodded at her and the group set of towards the secured area. She spoke into her comm. piece alerting the squad to their new tasks. "Bullet and Vamp move Hades body into the other room. Tech just keep an eye out for us or anything strange." She shut her eyes and forced herself forward away from the last known spot where her sister had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own some of the plot, later on I will, and some of the characters, not Reaper but yea I want him soooo. Read and review if ya like**

_Thanks:_

1825- _Thank you for the review, I appreciate the fact you like my characters. Hopefully you don't grow too attached to some of them… hint_

Padme4000- _Thanks for the second review, I'm glad you caught that little "if fury is dead". I haven't decided on two different paths that character could have but you'll find out soon._

_**A/N- I am so very sorry for the long delay, like I said I have it written out but its just hard for me to type it onto the computer because I think I had ADD. Anyways enjoy!**_

****

* * *

Adela watched as Bullet and Vamp removed Hades body from the medical table. Though her eyes still held tears, she shed none. They placed his body in the other room and she walked over to Tech.

"The information you can find on what happened five years ago, I want it." Tech nodded and went to work as the four entered back into the room. Adela watched Brutus closely and could tell something had changed. Harpie had become slightly dependent on him and stood near him as she addressed the group.

"In two hours were going to move out, Adela you need to learn how fight, Reaper and Syth will train you. Next time I call the group together Bullet, Vamp and Syth will clear the facility then proceed to the sniper area. When she is there Reaper and Adela will sweep the area again, and then make their way to the elevator and down to the surface. Clear the general area, and Brute and I will follow. Once we're in position you two will venture about half-way across the surface. Once we are half-way, Adela and Reaper should be at the excavation site, Bullet and Vamp are to make their way to the elevators and Syth will be left alone." Harpie turned towards Tech and debated a moment but saw he held only trust in his eyes.

"We need you to stay here Tech, and we need Syth downstairs with us once we are all at least half-way across. Keep the nano-wall up and make sure this room stays secure. Watch Syth's back when Bullet and Vamp leave her and she can place a camera in the window in-case anything follows her across the surface." Tech nodded and went back to work at his task for Adela.

The group dispersed among the lab, Brute and Harpie disappearing into the office, while Reaper, Syth, and Adela unloaded a few duffle bags, beginning her teaching on guns. Vamp and Bullet watched the doors, but strangely everyone was working in near silence.

* * *

Reaper circled Adela while Syth continued looking through the bags and pulling more weapons out. Adela had an assault rifle in her hands, raised to eye level. Reaper placed a hand on her leg and she nervously dropped the gun. He smirked and picked it up for her, placing it back in her slightly shaking hands.

"Calm down Ad, you need to place your legs a little farther apart so you are braced against recoil." She re-took the stance and he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. Syth turned around and frowned, but walked over to Adela with her hand on her hip.

"Arms down a little and keep your muscles tighter." She lowered Adela's arms and turned back to her original task. Reaper smirked at the woman's back, and shot Adela a sly look. She grinned back and the two took a break, sitting down on stools with Syth who ignored their presence. Reaper watched Adela in interest when she started to flip a quarter around her fingers. She looked up and saw he was entranced by the movement.

"Sorry." She mumbled, causing him to make contact with her caramel eyes. "It's a nervous habit." She shyly admitted. Again she started to roll it around her fingers, afraid to look into his intense eyes.

"There's no need to be nervous, we have plenty of good soldiers." Adela nodded her head shortly but never glanced back up at him. He watched as a lone tear dropped onto the table and she quickly stood, striding to the bathroom with her head down. Reaper followed and entered without permission to find her sobbing into her hands.

"Adela." He said softly, placing a hand on the side of her throat, turning the bottom of her face up towards his face. Tears dripped down her face and he wiped them away with his thumbs. He took her into his arms and she sobbed onto his chest. When she wiped away the final tear, and he brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"They shouldn't have died, no one should have died. I'm better than that, I don't…" Reaper quieted her by placing his index finger on her small pink lips.

"I promise I'll be with you." He leaned in for a kiss but she turned her head away and then a knock was heard on the door. Reaper sighed and opened it and Vamp's eyes flew between the two, his eyes narrowing at her tear-stained face.

"Everything fine?" He asked possessively starring at Adela.

"Yea Vamp, we were just leaving, feel free to relieve yourself." Reaper took Adela's hand and led her back to the table, finding Syth now conversing with Tech.

"Have you found anything yet?" Tech tapped the keys more and pulled up an old video.

* * *

_ Dr. Carmack and the other five scientists were shown on the screen as a man on a table floated over a holding cell. Dr. Carmack injected a color-less liquid into the man who was strapped down. "Subject was injected with study agent at 00:03," Dr Carmack announced for the video recording. "Vitals normal elevated heart rate attributable to subject anxiety. C24 successfully grafted to subject's marker cells at 00:09." The table with the man started to move over the holding cell and was slowly lowered into it. "Subject moved to protected observation area at 00:17," Dr. Carmack said for the records again. "Subject: Curtis Stahl. Crime: Multiple murders. Status: Condemned to execution." Curtis jerked around on the table and tried to lift his body from the restraints, thrashing around in pain while crying out._

_ "Forty-nine minutes after injection genetic mutations began to visually manifest on subject's extremities," Dr. Carmack said as Stahl continued to thrash and scream, his hands becoming claws and forming new shapes, while his body also started to contort to a new form. _

* * *

Syth and Tech glanced up at the end of the video and saw Adela and Reaper standing next to them. Adela was shaking and anger radiated from Reaper.

"Chromosome 24 has the ability to make you super fast, intelligent, strong and your cells speed up by 50 percent , basically your body heals instantly. Your genetic make-up determines whether or not you will turn into a monster like Curtis or turn super-human. These creatures..." Reaper trailed off choosing his next words carefully. "They choose who to infect, who is susceptible to becoming one of them. You can spot an infection if you find an open circular wound on the neck." Syth stared at him suspiciously and grabbed his arm, pushing the sleeve up and removing a knife from her belt. When Reaper didn't flinch, she placed the knife against his fore-arm and dragged the steel across his skin. Blood poured out for a second but not moments after the wound was sealed. She threw his arm down in disgust and he spoke while rolling his sleeve back to his wrist.

"I was dying and my sister, Samantha, injected me. As you can tell I didn't turn into a monster, one of the reasons we made it out alive." He turned his back and sat at an adjacent table, placing his hands on his head as he remembered Samantha while Adela stood, frozen in thoughts. Syth turned back to Tech as he typed furiously trying to find more videos.

"If you find anything else, notify me right away." She threw the bloody knife into the table and walked over to the morgue where Adela had snuck to. Adela unzipped the bag in which Hades lay and took out a syringe. She drew blood from his arm and jumped in fright when she saw Syth. Syth stared at the girl who gave a small shrug.

"Just an idea." She said mysteriously walking over to a lab station with a syringe of crimson blood mixed with black clumps. She grabbed the knife with Reapers blood on the way and sat down to work before they headed to the excavation site.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own some of the plot, later on I will, and some of the characters, not Reaper. Read and review if ya like.**

**A/N sorry about the very long update, senior year got very busy but im back now. enojy!**

The next two hours painfully trickled by for Harpie as she grieved for her sister and Hades, truly known as Nicolas. Brute sat with her while she reminisced about previous missions the three had experienced but after an hour of silence he grew anxious. He was constantly glancing at the door, hoping to catch a glimpse and she grew angry. After another ten minutes of his actions she snapped at him.

"Your either here with me or there with her Brutus." She stared him down and her sanity faltered when he stood. He started walking towards the door to check on Adela but hesitated while glancing at an icy Harpie. He struggled internally between the women he loved but finally chose.

He opened the door and exited the room to find Adela working diligently at a microscope. Reaper, Syth and Tech were all at a computer while a printer was consistently spewing out paper. Brute placed a hand on Adela's shoulder causing her to shake with terror. She turned to him and noticed his somberly expression. Her brows furrowed and as she went to talk, Brute held up a finger and shook his head. She smiled sadly and turned back to the microscope.

"Brute let me have some of your blood please." Brute withdrew some blood with an empty syringe and clean needle without pause. He handed it back her and she placed it next to other blood samples, labeled by their owners. She had all but Harpies, whom she knew not to ask right now. All eyes were drawn towards the door when a loud crash was heard and the walls shook from the strength. Moments later a seemingly level headed Harpie emerged.

"Teams front and center." Brute lingered near his sister but took his place next to Harpie. Everyone glanced at the laden tables and eyes flew to Harpie when she started speaking.

"Everyone make sure you pick up a new comm. Device and an oxygen mask. We don't know how the surface will affect us; make sure all your skin is well-covered." Everyone looked around at the gloves, helmets and duck-tape on one table, while oxygen masks and comm. devices were on another.

"I want to make sure weapons are evenly distributed, everyone pick a primary weapon." Harpie, Tech and Reaper picked up standard assault rifles. Syth grabbed her sniper, Brute a shotgun with the end sawed off, and Adela grabbed two Uzi's. Bullet and Vamp were last but content with smaller automatic machine guns that came with an extra round of bullets.

Handguns rested on yet another different table with all the different types of ammo lined up. Harpie nodded to Adela who stepped forward and picked up a round of bullets. She turned back to the group and motioned to the table behind her.

"With these handgun bullets you need to be extremely cautious. You will be given two different kinds of bullets; one chamber is filled with standard issue bullets while the others are filled with lab creations. Each chamber is marked with a letter to identify which holds what. This one in my hand holds sodium cyniade. The other chemicals are acrylic acid, nitrate, hydrogen peroxiode, molecular acid, acetaldehyde, oxygen, and lastly anthrax." Adela noted the raised eyebrows as the list grew more dangerous. She held up her hand before Reaper could even speak.

"My resources are my own, so please don't force me to lie to you about where I gain my materials." She stepped away from the table and allowed Harpie to take stage again. Vamp and Bullet started handing guns out to everyone except Syth and Harpie who took the two proto-type swords Adela had created. There were still four extra guns and clips for Fury, Hades, Syth and Harpie, which meant everyone but Adela and Tech received another gun. Once everyone picked up extra ammo, St Grenades, and an extra oxygen mask, they were almost ready to move out.

They were all wearing long black cargo pants, and a long sleeved black cotton shirt. Bullet proof vest with pockets filled with all the extras were pulled on next. Gloves were placed over their hands and pulled up to the wrists, tightened and tapped down to trap all in-coming air. Each boot was pulled on and their pant leg was pulled over it, tapped down at the ankle. Everyone covered their necks and noses with the masks, pulling a black neck warmer on over it. Lastly they pulled their helmets on and secured it.

Nobody moved while waiting for their next order, Harpie nodded to Vamp, Bullet and Syth. The three exited the nano-wall and the minutes ticked by in a tense silence.

"Team one in position." Clearly transmitted over the ear-piece as glass was shattered in the background. Syth began setting up as Bullet watched her back and Vamp cleared the immediate area. It wasn't long before Reaper and Adela passed them heading for the elevator shaft. Adela glanced towards Syth for comfort who nodded her head in support. The elevator reached their level and they entered, slowly it creaked its way to the surface level and the two exited.

"Team two in position." Harpie looked at Brute and the two exited the nano-wall, sealing it and Tech inside. As they cleared each corner in silence, Harpie's foul mood continued to grow.

"It's always her Brute. It's always going to be Adela instead of your love. Is she why you never contacted me?" Harpie seethed, not caring that the entire team could hear the conversation. Brute hung his head in shame as Harpie lapsed into a memory.

_A young handsome man with spiked brown hair and beautiful chocolate eyes reclined on a bed with an even more gorgeous woman. Her brown hair was lying in her eyes as she slept peacefully. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her pale greens fluttered open and stared up in bliss._

_"Hello stranger." She smiled and cuddled closer to his body for warmth. He smirked and wrapped his well built arms around her._

_"Morning Dell." His deep voice filling the room with her nickname._

_"Shall we?" He asked taking her hand and leading her towards the bathroom. The two stepped into the cascading water and washed away their night's activities, enjoying the relaxation. His hands were massaging her head with shampoo when a loud pounding was heard on the door. Dell sighed as he wrapped a towel around his waist and answered the door. She heard a frantic voice and exited the shower, wrapping a towel around her own petite body._

_"Brute?" She asked when she entered their room and found him quickly dressing to leave. He didn't look up but continued dressing and searching for his clothing._

_"They found my sister and that bastard. She's not to beat up but she's asking for me. I need to go." Dell grew angry as she watched him leave her._

_"We had plans Brute, you said she's fine, why can't she wait." Brute turned to her angrily, fury in his eyes._

_"She's my sister, Ledell." He growled out. "You know what happened to her when I was younger and away from home. I wasn't there for her then so I promised I would always be there for her after. When she needs me, I'm there, I promised." He pulled on his last boot and walked over to Ledell. As he went to kiss her lips, she turned away, angry tears streaming down her face._

_"What about when I need you?" She whispered furiously, Brute shook his lead and turned his back, walking to the door._

_"I need you Brute. I need you here with me. You need to let her go and stay!" She screamed as he walked out the door. She stared, willing him to come back and slid to the floor when he didn't. Bringing her knees under her chin, Ledell vowed never to be hurt by him again._

_Shortly after she joined the vigorous marine program and become known as Harpie by her team-mates. Harpie for she was cold and vicious to most, never allowing any close and killing without thought or hesitation. _

Brute's shoulders slumped as Harpie narrated the story.

"Did you feel Brute? Did you feel anything that day you left me? Did you expect me not to leave?" She turned on him and stood in front of his body.

"I've never loved again, it was always you, but my heart completely died when I thought you perished. Why couldn't you write me, why did you let me think you were gone?"

"Because he didn't want to hurt you anymore, he didn't want to drag you into his ruined life." Adela's voice cracked over the comm. as she cried from the story. Harpie turned and continued forward again.

"Stay out of this Adela." She said maliciously.

"Ledell tell me honestly, if you had to pick between Brute and Arista, who would you have picked?" Adela was met by silence though she knew the answer. Had Arista still been living, Harpie would have picked her sister with no question to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own some of the plot, later on I will, and some of the characters, not Reaper. Read and review if ya like**

**Snowmiser1825**-_Thank you so much for your review last chapter and the reason for Ledell's hatred will be shown soon_

**Padme400- **_Thanks for the review! I'm very sorry I stopped writing, senior year just got very busy with college business and such. But I'm back and hopefully won't be going anywhere._

The dust stirred outside as Syth watched Adela and Reaper stand near the elevator. She didn't acknowledge Brute or Harpie as they took the elevator down to the ground level where the other two were.

"_Send Vamp and Bullet down now. How's everything looking Syth?"_ Harpies voice rang over the comm. Bullet headed towards the elevator and waited for Vamp to come.

"Everything's cop esthetic." She mumbled back, turning her scope towards the door across the way. After a few minutes passed and Vamp never appeared, Syth looked behind her.

"Where is he?' She asked, Bullet shrugged and positioned his gun in a ready position. Syth placed her rifle on the floor and removed her sword from its holt. She pressed the button and a blue ray shot of from the handle, stretching a foot from her. Bullet moved first into the next room while Syth quickly entered behind him, shining her light into the corners.

"Clear." He said quietly, not liking the eerie feeling that hung over the area.

"Check the other room." She said her eyes never leaving the other entrance. She heard Bullet clear the other room and turned for a brief second, but quickly turned back and raised the light to the room. A demon stood in the doorway, leering at her with drool dripping down its mouth.

"Bullet!" She yelled, lunging forward and striking the monster in its shoulder. She could see the scars on its body and knew this monster had taken Fury and from the fresh blood on its lips, Vamp also. Bullets rang from the other room while Harpie tried to contact them through the comm.

"_Bullet? Syth? What's going on up there?"_ Shots could be heard through the air-waves and Bullet tried to shoot its legs out from under it.

"It's a fucking monster captain. We're currently engaged." He heard Harpie swear and the creaking of the elevator started up as they called it back down to them. Syth jumped to the side as the monsters claw descended upon her, barely missing her leg as she dove. She rolled under the table and quickly popped up on the other side. The monster rushed Bullet who continued to shoot and tried to dodge but was too late. He was thrown back into the other room and against the elevator doors. Syth propelled herself forward, driving her sword through the monsters chest. It roared in pain and spun around, the sword leaving its body. The elevator doors open and the unconscious Bullet fell back into the car, while Harpie came running out, activating her sword in the process. Reaper and Brute pulled Bullet into the car and exited, following Harpie into the other room while leaving Adela to take care of Bullet. Harpie and Syth surrounded the monster while the other two men kept their guns trained on it. The two women nodded to each other and Harpie quickly stepped onto the table and jumped forward, driving her sword through the beasts shoulders while Syth rolled and made contact with its knees. It fell to the ground and squirmed in pain, clawing at Harpie and Syth as they approached it. Harpie said nothing but merely drove her sword through its eye, straight into its brain, ceasing the monsters life. Syth de-activated her sword and left the room, taking her station back up at the window. Reaper and Brute also left Harpie who stood over the monster.

"For you sister." She mumbled, de-activating her sword and avenging her sister.

The team had reached ground level again while Syth and Tech remained upstairs. Harpie turned to the team and re-arranged everyone.

"Brute, Reaper and Adela will move together while I stay with Bullet. Vamp could be MIA but from hence forth is consider KOA. Tech?" She said into the mic waiting for the man to respond. After a few minutes of silence she heard his voice come through and took a breath of relief.

"Sorry Capt. I was getting some water, everything's fine up here and there's been no sign of activity nearby."

"What do you mean no activity? We just lost Vamp and almost lost Bullet and Syth, why didn't you pick up on that?" Harpie growled, not trusting the man.

"I was in the bathroom Capt." Harpie narrowed her eyes in her helmet but accepted the answer for now.

"Make sure you don't take anymore breaks, I don't care where you think you need to go or what you need to do, Syth is your main priority, watch her back. Got it?"

"Yup." He mumbled. Harpie turned back to the group and nodded to the three. They started across the empty plains and glanced back when to check on Harpie and Bullet. Adela glanced up at Syth who was deep in concentration watching the door.

"This feels wrong." Adela whispered, continuing forward. Brute placed his hand in hers and walked with her, trying to still her fears. They had made it three-quarters across the way with Harpie and Bullet halfway when Syth spoke out loudly into the comm.

"The door to the evacuation site is moving." Everyone's eyes flew across the remaining land and saw the door as it slowly lifted. None dared to move, even to approach or retreat from the door. In sudden movement, five men darted out from inside the site and barreled their way towards the group at un-human speeds. Brute and Reaper set up to shoot them while Adela turned and fled back towards Bullet and Harpie who were already rushing their way. She stopped short and her eyes widened at the site behind them. Men came rushing out of a few crevices in the rocks and rushed towards the group to flank them from behind.

"Brutus!" Adela screamed and he quickly turned and tackled her to the ground as a net flew over towards her trying to catch her. He stood and shoved her behind him and into the circle the group had made by standing back to back.

Harpie glanced up at Syth who was ready to shoot but shook her head and motioned for her to retreat. Syth debated a moment but when she realized she would be outnumbered backed down. She stood in the shadows and continued to watch the group until one of the men quickly glanced up her way. Harpie released a few bullets at him and he continued on his path towards her, allowing Syth to easily slip into the shadows. The men fell upon the group and walked over to them, tearing the weapons from their hands and delivering a strong blow to all but Adela's stomach. One of the men shouldered Adela and though she struggled against him, there was nothing she could do. Both Reaper and Brute went to stand again but were knocked down with a blow from the butt of a gun. The group was picked up and the men walked back toward the excavation site, shutting the door behind them and trapping the others inside.

He had fallen asleep and it was his worst mistake. Slowly it materialized out of the shadow though it had watched him for sometime. It walked over to the man and drove its weapon into his chest. His eyes burst open as blood pooled in his mouth and slowly started to over-flow.

"Help." He barely whispered before losing his life. The killer slowly left the room and retreated back into the darkness of Olduvai.

Syth quickly ran through the facility, racing back to Tech to try and regroup. She came to the lab room and quickly entered the code so the nano-wall would disappear. She found Tech with his back to her and called out to him.

"Pack everything now, were going on a rescue mission." She started to pack extra ammo onto her and picked up an extra assault rifle. When Tech made no movement she walked around until she was in front of him. She stared down in sadness when she saw what had happened to the man. A large cavity was apparent in his chest and streaks of dried blood were at the corners of his mouth. His blood was pooled around him at his feet and his eyes were opened in shock. Syth closed them and said a silent pray for him, not bothering to neither move him nor strip him of anything but his dog tag which she placed around her own neck. She packed an extra bag of ammo and quickly escaped from the lab, slowly walking towards the elevator, though constantly checking anywhere near her for demons.

She came to the elevator and entered, wincing as the loud car creaked down the shaft. She came to the bottom and slowly exited, scanning the horizon for signs of the men. She quickly darted across the open space and was met with no trouble. She came to the door and studied it, trying to figure out how to get by when she saw a small but passable crack in the wall. Entering it she came upon a vent and started to crawl through it, stopping at one area to listen as she heard human voices speak.

"The operations are going smoothly except for the few we've had to release. Our new test subjects can prove interesting but he reported there was one other who we've yet to capture, a supposedly striking woman." She knew they spoke of her and started to move until she heard that familiar voice.

"Yes she goes by Syth but her real name is Rose. She will be hard to capture and will disappear until she wishes to be found." The other man said while glancing through a folder of papers.

"How is it you know this Michael?" The other scientist asked looking at the man with suspicion. Michael sighed and looked to the vent where Syth was hiding and stared into her blue eyes.

"She was my wife. Security!" The cool metal was torn from beneath her knees and she fell to the ground and had guns pointed at her temples.

"Rose." Michael said nodding in her direction.

"Michael." She simply responded staring at him with guarded eyes.

"Take her to the cell with the others, they will be dealt with in time, make sure you completely check her body for any weapons. You still look well dear." He said his eyes raking over her own well kept body.

"And you're still as much of a prick as ever darling." She responded as two men took her from the room. The last thing she heard was the other scientist laughing at Michael before she was hit upon the head and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own doom, just the plot and some of the characters**

**A/N: Basically I suck. I'm really sorry to the reviewers and people who read the story that I didn't update, I just lost my passion for it though and I didn't want to force something out I would be unhappy with. Its nearing the closing and hopefully I can see it through to the end. Again I'm very sorry, Enjoy  (also no beta, sorry for mistakes if you find them!)**

* * *

When Syth first awoke she tried to gain her bearings before moving from the position on the ground. She went to pull her body forward but was jerked back and stared at her wrists in confusion. They were shackled to the wall with rusted chains and she narrowed her eyes in frustration. With no-way out, she chose to observe her surroundings instead. Glancing around the dimly lit room, she noticed her cage was shared with a few others. Adela was sitting next to her, her knees pulled up to her chest while her caramel eyes were glued to the man across from them. He was large; his hair shaved close to his head and deep green eyes studied the two. A soldier to the bone. Adela shuddered and Syth adjusted her position so she sat closer to the girl. Realizing she was awake, Adela began whispering quickly, updating Syth on what had transpired.

"They've taken Harpie away from us for some kind of questioning, and they whispered something about testing but I couldn't catch the rest. Brutus, Bullet and Reaper are across from us." Syth looked to her right and noticed in a similar prison the three men sat. They were all glaring into the cage, eyes glued to different people. Reaper was watching the man with cold, indifferent looks but his gaze never wavered while Brutus had his attention focused solely on Adela. She tried to smile back but couldn't muster the happiness to ease his worries. Bullet was slumped in the corner, still wounded and unconscious from the earlier attack he had suffered in Olduvai. Syth turned her face back to the soldier and she tilted her head, observing him with the same intensity he watched them with. Adela moved so she was sitting in front of Syth and began to speak, though no sound escaped her mouth.

"I'm going to pretend to be distraught and throw myself at you. I have a prototype of the ray incased in silver in my pocket. It can cut through the chains slowly and then if you can handle him, attack. Hold the chains until they both are cut so he doesn't realize what's going on." Syth blinked once giving her assent to the plan and Adela began to let her body shake. She forced tears to fall from her eyes and choked back the fake sobs she forced from her throat. Brute shifted in his cage in unease and threw himself against the bars, not having seen Adela's mouth and not knowing the plan. The soldier turned to Brute and smirked maliciously while Adela threw herself at Syth's body. She wrapped one arm around the woman's deep neck, the hand at the chains and buried her face in Syth's deep red hair. She had removed the ray discreetly when she moved forward and now clicked a small button to activate it. The red line appeared and excruciatingly slow started burning through the rusted chain. From the angle Brute had, he saw the line and finally realized what was happening. He continued to throw himself against the metal, creating a diversion to help his sister, Reaper tried to calm him down, not seeing what was happening in the other cage.

It seemed to help their cause though for the enemy in the cage with the girls chuckled loudly and stood, walking to the bars for a better view. Brute fought back against Reaper, pushing him away and throwing his fists towards him. Reaper blocked and ducked to avoid being hit, getting irate in the process. Adela sobbed loudly when one of the chains finally gave way and Syth kept hold of it to keep the impression of her being chained up. Tired of fighting against Brutus, Reaper shot an apologetic look towards Adela and brought his own fist back, landing his shot squarely on the other mans stomach. Brutus doubled over and coughed, having the wind knocked from him.

The soldier howled in laughter and turned around, ready to return to his seat. His eyes passed over the girls and though he seemed to lack intelligence, he was able to see a glimmer of the silver shaft in Adela's hand. Rushing forward, he grasped Adela by her ebony locks and yanked her back roughly. Syth struggled against her last chain trying to reach the terrified woman and lash out against the man. Brutus began throwing himself against the bars again and seeing his mistake Reaper joined him. The man smiled deliciously at the power he now held over the group and backed up more, returning to his seat and dragging Adela across the grimly floor. He placed her between his legs and used the other hand to press a button on a device he had on his belt.

He glanced back to the men and smirked as Reaper worked to pry the bars apart.

"Useless." His thick Russian accent broke out, stopping the man from his current task.

"What." Reaper growled back, feverishly going at the bars again.

"I said is useless." The Russian man leaned back into the wall behind him. "Is built against strength. I can't not escape either." Adela's eyes widen in shock at his words, realizing his implication. She was jolted from her thoughts by heavy footsteps echoing down the hall.

"They here." The soldier chuckled again, standing and pulling the specialist to her feet. The door swung open and Harpie was tossed carelessly into the cage, bruising apparent on her skin and blood leaking from her mouth. The two men who brought her reached for Adela and immediately the fighting started up. She tried to escape but was hoisted over one mans shoulder as all three left the cage, leaving no one to watch the group.

* * *

Harpie lay unconscious and Syth looked around to find something to destroy her last binding. She noticed on the other side of the room, the prototype lay forgotten. She moved as far from the wall as one arm would let her and tried stretching her long legs across the remaining space. It was utter failure. She turned her attention to the barely breathing Harpie and nudge the woman, trying to wake her.

"Get up Harpie." She commanded loudly, her voice filling the tense silence. Harpie groaned in pain but refused to move from the position.

"Please." Whispered Reaper, his eyes boring into her prone form. It was the lat voice though that woke her from her stupor.

"Ledell, please." Brutus' broken and damaged voice pleaded. Everyone was shocked into silence again. She rolled over and saw him spit a large amount of blood from his mouth, his hands massaging his now burning neck. She nodded and crawled to the silver casing, rolling it to Syth when she reached it. Syth grabbed it and quickly went to work, the room waiting in apprehension. When she was freed from the wall, she walked to the bars and tossed it to Reaper who looked on in confusion.

"Weaken the bars then break them." His eyes sparkled in clarity and he focused the ray on the metal. No one came as the group diligently worked to escape their confinements. As the minutes trickled by, Syth kept her eyes trained on Brutus as he continued to spit blood onto the ground.

"She'll kill you now Brutus." Syth murmured, causing him to look up and the others glance at them in curiosity. She quirked a questioning eyebrow and he nodded. Syth turned so she was able to see Reaper from her left and Harpie on her right.

"When Brutus was shot, the bullets stayed lodged in his throat, allowing some lead to leak into his bloodstream. It took an hour to get him to Adela and from there it was at least a few hours of reconstructive surgery. The two don't like to table about it but whomever tried to kill Brutus was beyond serious. If the bullets didn't kill him, they had dipped them in poison; they wanted to make sure he'd suffer while he lived. The muscles can never fully heal but whenever he decides to speak, the poison burns through the weak muscles. He hasn't spoken since then so could try and allow the tissue to strengthen over time, apparently not enough time though. In an hour or so the poison will work its way into his body and he'll develop a fever. By the end of the day he will die." Reaper stopped working and Harpie pushed her body from the ground to sit up. All eyes were on Syth.

"Excuse me." Ledell growled. Syth looked down in brief pity.

"Adela administered a cure the last time, but she's clearly not around, nor do we know what's up here for her to work with." Harpie glanced at Brutus in disbelief but he confirmed her words by hanging his head in defeat. The room stayed quiet until it was broken with a horrifying sound. A woman's scream they all knew well echoed down the hallway, tormenting and driving the room into a blind rage. Reaper tore at the bars with all his might and they finally gave way. He forced his fit body through the small space and glanced down the grimy hallway looking for a key.

"It's on a guard, find one and get it to us. I'll worry about them, you get to her." Reaper watched Syth with confusion and tilted his head in question.

"Why do you care so much for her?" Syth's cold demeanor faltered and her eyes briefly softened.

"She's my half sister." She softly whispered. Reaper forgot to move and she flung herself against her cage.

"Go!" She commanded, returning to her detached person. He sprinted down the hall and burst forth from the room, barreling into the Russian guard from earlier.

"What?" He stuttered watching Reapers fist fly towards his face. The Russian blocked and the two engaged each other in a heated fight. Punch after punch was thrown but neither could land one. Finally headway was made, but it was the Russian not Reaper who gained the upper hand. He slammed into John, pushing him against the wall and grabbing his neck in the process. Reaper choked and gasped for air, clawing at the mans enormous stretched arm as he lifted him from the ground.

"Now you die." He smiled closing his hand more and listening to the bones begin to crack/ Thinking quickly Reaper kicked out hard, causing the man to stagger forward and pin him against the wall more. Reaper used this to his advantage, placing his legs on the mans thighs. Using the momentum, he brought his knee to the Russians nose. He never saw the deathblow coming. They tumbled to the ground, Reaper gagging and the man still with blood pouring down his face. Another agonized scream renewed Reaper and he ran back to the cells, tossing the keys at the base of Syth's cage. Without speaking he turned and focused on finding Adela. The halls were eerily empty until finally he reached the end of the hall with only one doorway. A roar from the room stopped his heart, as he stumbled to the little window on the door. He froze at the sight.

Adela was in the center of the room, strapped to a table and men were looking down at her from a safe and raised height. She convulsed in fear upon it, his heart breaking at the site. He didn't know why she was there but simply knew it was something bad, his mind recalling a similar image of Curtis. It sickened him to watch her; absolute terror etched upon her face, thinking no one would come to save her. Another howl made him glance around the room and he swore silently. Chained to the walls, four beasts watched her with hunger. A mans voice called out from above, causing his eyes to widen.

"Inject her with the c24." A woman dressed in all white strode forward, a giant needle in hand. She grabbed Adela's arm, whom pulled against her and found a vein she was looking for. Reaper watched in horror and burst through the door just as the needle sunk into her skin.

"John!" Adela screamed and the nurse glanced up, an evil smile plastered on her lips. She placed her thumb over the syringe, ready to inject c24 into her body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doom, just the plot and the characters.**

**Thanks to Snowmiser1825 and PenguinGoddess for your reviews. This chapters for you.**

* * *

Reaper was frozen to his spot, the flow of his blood and pump of his heart the only sound he could hear. Adela looked so small, so scared lying on the table with the needle in her arm and the nurse poised over her. He took a step forward but stopped when the nurses thumb twitched. Looking up at the scientists in the upper section of the room, he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Let her go." He quietly commanded, his voice feral and laced with a threat. The nurse looked a bit worried being the only person standing in the way of him and the girl but she knew her place and shook her head.

"Inject C24." The voice rang out again and the nurse took a deep breath before pushing the tip of the syringe down until all of the clear liquid now flowed into Adela's blood stream. A scream tore from Reapers throat and he lunged forward, picking the nurse up and brutally tossing her towards the chained beasts whom took no mercy on the woman. Reaper ripped at Adela's chains and freed her from the constraints and scoped her up into his arms. A flurry of movement and activity alerted him to the guards above and he quickly ducked from the room while the shots rang out. Looking down the hall he saw the rest of the companions struggling to reach him. Syth had Harpie's arm thrown over her shoulder and Brutus was dragging on unconscious Bullet with him while trying not to stumble himself. When Brutus laid eyes on his sister, his energy was re-enforced and he rushed forward quicker than Reaper thought possible. A snap of metal from the room behind him and another animalistic howl sounded from behind. Reaper rushed forward to meet the group.

"We need to move, find the chemical lab and get her to it." Syth looked up with fury and took quick notice of the blood leaking from a small hole in her sister's arm. She looked at him with the question lingering in her eyes and he nodded his head in shame from not being able to save her. The rest of the group realized the seriousness of the situation and took off down the hall at a pace that was straining on the injured but needed in order to save Adela. Reaper glanced down and saw her face was contorted into one of pain and his heart went out for the scientist whom had been sent to Olduvai. Not knowing the area, they had to stop and glance into each room to find out what was held until finally after what seemed like hours of searching the lab was found. Reaper ushered the group inside and after placing Adela on the table, begin to barricade the door. Syth and Brute placed their respective persons on the steel tables and began to frantically search the lab for something to save their youngest sister.

Reaper joined them in their efforts and it wasn't until her whimper that the room stopped moving.

"Brutus." She called out delirious, reaching her hand up to try and find her brother. He moved to her side in no time and clasped his hand with hers. Her eyes opened as she tried to focus on him but couldn't see clearly. "Help me." She whispered, scared and trembling in fear and from the C24 coursing through her body, trying to merge itself with her cells but failing to do so. Suddenly her body arched from the table and Brute grabbed her shoulders to hold her down. She screamed as her muscles began to tear and change their shape, transforming her into one of the creatures.

"Blood." She screamed, trying to give them the answer they sought but unable to form the words that were needed." John." She screamed again as her back pushed off the table and Reaper ran to her side to help Brutus keep her down.

"What does she need?" He screamed in frustration at Brutus and Syth, hoping they'd have the answer to save Adela. Her head was jerking from side to side as she tried to fight of the transformation but as the way her muscles rippled under his touch, he knew she would fail. "Reapers Blood." She screeched again and this time it was Syth who rushed forward. She grabbed a syringe from the small table in front of them and plunged it into Reapers arm whom looked shocked and angry.

"What the fuck-" He started but stopped when Syth withdrew the tube of blood and turned to Adela thrusting it straight into her heart and pressing the tip down and injecting the blood into her. Her body stopped its thrashing and Reaper withdrew his hands in confusion. He grabbed Syth by the arm and spun her around.

"What did you do?" He asked confused by the sudden calmness of Adela. Syth looked at him warily and explained what she had discovered.

"Your body has fused with C24, meaning your blood can fight off the disease and effects of it. Do you remember in Oldvai Adela tested everyone's blood. It means she knows who can fuse with this drug and who cant. We already knew you could, your blood that is now running in her veins, her bloodstream will destroy the cells trying to change her body. She was screaming for your blood because she knew it would fix her." The room was quiet as the minutes ticked by as they waited for Adela to wake up. All eyes were focused on her and hope was buried in their chest that she would soon move. Her eyes began to flutter and quickly shot open. She groaned in pain and turned on the table, vomiting blood over the side. She turned to lie on her back and the three rushed forward to make sure she was ok. Her weak and scratchy voice stopped them.

"I'm fine, it was my system rejecting the rest of Reapers blood." She closed her eyes and Syth ran a comforting hand over her forehead to check. Brutus grasped her hand and looked to Syth and shook his head. She nodded back and Reaper looked between the two confused. One look into Syth's eyes though and he knew what was communicated between them. Neither planned to tell Adela that Brutus spoke and would soon be dead. Brutus left their side and quickly began to search the lab for medicine that might flush his system of the poison when his eyes landed on where Ledell should have been resting but was gone. Bullet still lay upon his table and Brute quickly noticed the blood trail leading into a private room. He followed into it, spitting blood onto the ground at the doorway to clear his throat and when he looked up, stopped in shock. Harpie was standing in front of a glass chamber filled with green water, her eyes transfixed upon the figure inside of it. He walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her body back into his. A sob escaped her throat and she rushed forward banging her hands upon the glass, causing the others to run into the room in fear. They all stopped at the sight before them.

Long blonde hair floated in the water and a slim body that was fit and barely covered rested before them. Harpie grabbed a small table and began banging it against the container trying to break the glass and free the woman inside. Finally a crack appeared and brought everyone back to the ground. Reaper rushed forward and ripped the table from Harpies hand and with one blow against the chamber, the glass broke and the body slid from its prison. He caught the girl before she fell to the ground and she gasped loudly as her eyes flew open and pale green orbs stared back at everyone.

"Ledell." The girl whispered shivering as the air touched her damp skin. Adela rushed into the other room to find clothes and Harpie knelt down next to the girl and brushed her hair from her face

"It's me Arista." She softly answered back and her sister flung herself into Harpies awaiting arms. Sobs over-took her body and Adela quietly re-entered and began to help the girl into warmer clothes. The reunion was cut short as a loud crash was heard in the other room and screams rang out. Reaper and Syth rushed back into the lab to find blood splattered upon the walls and Bullets body now missing. They backtracked into the chamber and began to brace the door to allow no entrance.

"We have to move." Syth growled softly, worry creeping into her stone blue eyes.


End file.
